Like A Dog
by CaliTues
Summary: Kairi is forced to go to the movies with her best-friend-since-diapers, Sora. Only she doesn't want to, she then comes up with ways to give Sora a hint. Mild Language.


**Alright, so, after much thinking, and coming up with...stuff. I felt like putting Kairi through the misery that is the "Oh this guy won't STOP trying to grab my hand" thing in the movie theater. But sadly, I bashed poor Sora a great deal in this, and also Kairi at the end, but that's reasonable, everybody needs to rant about Kairi sometime or other, because EVERYBODY has to LOVE Kairi...**

**Point made, please R&R. If you want. S'up to you. **

Ugh, you know how it is right? Your best friend since you could walk decides he wants to take you on a date, so you bite your tongue, grin and slowly, calmly, and reluctantly agree, just so you don't hurt his feelings?

When Sora approached me at my locker at the end of school on a Friday, the first thing that went through my mind was, "Oh great, dingo needs help with the uber ass long project we have due Monday and wants Kairi to do it all for him." Which I, immediately would have replied to with a very, polite and soft, _uh no_.

But, he didn't ask. He stood there, behind me, waiting for me to turn around. And when I did, I dropped my phone, books, and my drink. He dropped to the floor and quickly tried to fish out the papers that had fell out of the text book out of the puddle of soda, while I was too worried about the one hundred dollar phone getting dampened and damned to the extent of not working.

After all of my belongings had been picked up, he began to stammer his way through a greeting, and then he popped the question that went a little like "Do you ...uh...want to go to the ...uh movies tonight?"

Okay first of all, I _love_ Sora, not like in the romantic sort of hey-come-take-my-pants-off kind of way, but like you would love a brother, or a goldfish. But him coming up and thinking that I, _(Me! Kairi! Who he knows has been drooling over his cousin since he got here!)_ would like to go to the movies with him was a little dumb, even for Sora.

But, being the ever kind friend that I am, agreed, and told him he could pick me up at seven, at which he then reminded me that he did not own a car, and therefor would walk two blocks to my house, and walk with me to the movies. He then offered the city bus as an alternative.

Oh. Hell. No. That isn't the way I work, so I told him we would walk, and that he better pick a late showing because I was sure he'd get us lost on the one mile trek into town. He laughed, and I gave a short, emotionless laugh and then turned away, turning on my heel...And quite frankly forgetting all about the puddle of soda we had spilled, and slipping, landing on my rear, and getting my skirt hopelessly wet, not to mention bruising my pride.

I had to give it to him, he was doing good so far. He didn't laugh, but bent down to check on me, and then assisted in helping me stand, and cautioned me to move a tad slower until I left the wet zone.

I gave him a smile, flipped my hair behind my shoulder, and flawlessly exited the hallway.

We were sitting in the theater, a drink and bucket of popcorn between us, when he started. At first he was kind of subtle about it, I would reach over to put the drink back and he would brush his hand against mind or something like that. Let me rephrase that, he _thought_ he was being subtle, but seriously?

He finally succeeded in getting his hand on mine and I began to panic. I _didn't_ like Sora. And I didn't want to give the poor guy the idea that I _did_, so I tried to slowly pull away, you know to get a drink or some popcorn. Well that plan worked as well Twilight had in my book. (Which for the record, _fail.)_ He would take my hand again, and there was nothing I could do about it without seeming like a bitch.

Then my brain actually started working, and I must say, I came up with some _really_ good ideas. First of all, I know this sounds gross, but I began to try to position myself where I could subtly spit on his hand.

Yeah well that didn't work, he thought it was condensation from the drink or something because he didn't budge an _inch_.

I mean, I didn't want to hurt the guy you know? So plans of biting his hand, elbowing him and acting like I hadn't, and I couldn't go with "Oh I have an STD that is transmitted when you come in physical contact with me," because I'm sure that would have gotten around to Roxas.

So I tried a more practical tactic, I leaned over to him and then whispered, "My dad's sitting three rows above us."

To this, he slowly turned around and began trying to make out faces in the dark crowd. Yeah well, Sora, the kid had really, _really,_ spiky hair, and was blocking all of the people's view. They didn't take to this too kindly, and began yelling or harshly whispering for the boy with the dead hair sprayed cat on his head to please turn the hell around.

"Kairi, I think your dad left."

I then resorted to drastic measures, measures I would never take with anyone but Sora and in this kind of predicament.

I _barked _at him. Full out, like a dog on a leash, barked at him. He dropped my hand, and gave me an bewildered look while people began either laughing or whispering about the mental case on row five.

"Uh...Are you okay?"

"No!" He winced, "I'm not _okay_. Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me. _Okay?_"

By now, people were now yelling for the deranged red head to take her dog toy else where for their spat, and to shut the hell up. I stood, and squeezed through the aisles, taking the crowds advice and leaving. Of course, he followed me. Why wouldn't he follow me, it's _Sora_!

I exited the theater and stopped as he grabbed my wrist. Turning around, I started relentlessly.

"Sora, please, for the love of all that is holy, please just stop!" His grip on my wrist loosened. "I don't like you and I'm sorry, but really, you _know_ I like Roxas, you've _heard_ me say I like Roxas, and I'm sure you've seen me _flirt_ with Roxas." At this point he had dropped my arm completely and was staring at his shoes.

We both stood there, in the dimly lighted hallway, neither of us talking, and it was then I realized, that maybe I had went to far.

"Sora, listen, I'm so-"

"No," His words came out, harsh, and to the point. "You listen, I may have seen you flirt with Roxas, and you've told me you like Roxas, but you know, you've flirted with _everybody_ at some point, and you've liked _everybody_ at some point. You're a _whore._" I felt my mouth drop, I know this ass hole didn't just have the balls to call _me_ a whore. I did _not_ like everyone, and I did not flirt with everyone. "You know what Kairi, you're a _bitch_."

And with that, he left me, I had to walk home alone, and I felt...kind of bad. Not because I had hurt his feelings, but because what he said was mostly true. I _did_ try to flirt with everyone, and I had been a bitch. If I had really cared, I would had told him no at school and not have led him on.

When I got home, I went up to my room and tried to call him, but he didn't pick up, and he had the right not to want to. I changed into pajamas, and then crawled into bed, trying again and again to get Sora to answer the phone. He never did.

Monday was awkward, we usually walked to school _together,_ just the two of us. Only this time he showed up with Naminé. Don't get me wrong, she's great! Kind of quiet, but a really good, and close friend. But this had to do with Sora _and _Naminé.

So, at lunch, I avoided our table, and headed over to where Roxas sat, his friends eying me with confusion. Trying to act peppy and happy go lucky I sat next to him and gave him a smile. A quite flirtatious smile if I do say so myself.

"Hey, how's life treating you?"

Roxas slid an arm around my waist and shrugged. "Better or worse, can't really tell."

Okay, Roxas may be drop dead gorgeous, but he wouldn't be the guy I would want to be locked in a closet somewhere with. One, he would make for terrible conversation, and two, I'm sure he'd get over excited and perform some kind of sexual harassment. Though it being Roxas, I don't think I would mind.

"Kairi, did you sign up?" I looked over to Olette, one of Roxas's friends who was smiled at me, only... I could tell. It was extremely fake and strained.

"Sign up?"

"Yeah, to help with the homecoming dance?"

Honestly, I didn't care if our school had a homecoming dance this year or not. I didn't care to even _go_ so why would I help everyone else have a blast there. Seemed like a waste of money to me... Who am I kidding, I was _dying_ to go and I was desperately hoping Roxas would ask me. And now, that it had been brought up in a conversation at which he was apart of, he might, just maybe, ask me.

"Oh, no I haven't, but I guess I should, huh?" I laughed and looked at Roxas from the corner of my vision. "So, Olette, has anyone asked you?"

"That would be me!" Hayner, another one of Roxas's friends, spoke up, jumping and waving his hand at me, he was a little harder to tolerate then Olette and their other friend Pence. I liked Pence, he was _so_ laid back and chill!

"Yeah, I'm going with Hayner."

"That's great!"Uh, ew? I turned to Roxas, "How about you? Asked anyone?"

He shook his head and then pulled me closer. "Kairi, would you like to accompany me to homecoming?"

I think, I died a little then. Roxas had just asked _me!_ But it's all good! Because I bounced back without waiting to long with a squeal and a "Yes!" as I threw my arms around his neck.

Of course, after embarrassing both myself and Roxas with my overreaction, I apologized and murmured another yes and sank back into his hold.

Oh, and just before you go jumping to conclusions and thinking me and Roxas fall hopelessly in love with each other at the dance. You are _dead_ wrong. In fact, when homecoming rolled around, I can honestly say it was one of the worst nights of my entire life. Worse then when Sora had chopped all my hair off while I was cutting the hair off of my Barbies, worse then when he had ripped my princess costume on Halloween, and worse then the embarrassing stay he had at my house one weekend, in which he saw me clad in only a bra and a pair of shorts. That was _not_ the way you wanted your diaper buddy to see you.

Roxas had decided he wanted to get laid after homecoming, and as tempting as it was, I had said no. He kept pushing it and pushing it, prying and prying at my will to get me to say yes, saying he _needed _me. But I still didn't budge on my decision. And now that I look back on it, I want to say "Girl! What the hell were you thinking!" But I'm glad I didn't, because as soon as he asked, I thought of what Sora had said.

I told him to take me home, but he didn't. He kept going on and on. Eventually we stopped at a gas station, we had been driving in circles around the town for at least an hour, I was past curfew, and I was sort of, scared. I pulled out my phone and hit the send button twice, automatically calling the last person I had tried to reach. Which of course, had been Sora, I had been trying at least three times a day to call him to apologize since what had happened, and he hadn't answered.

So this time, I prayed, I don't know to who or to what, but I prayed, that he would answer. And...he didn't. Roxas got back into the car, and asked me again, if I would stay the night with him. I told him again that no, I wouldn't, and that I needed to get home. He sighed, and complied. I was home by eleven, thirty minutes after my curfew, and my parents hadn't called, which kind of made me feel better.

I again called Sora after I had showered and dressed, I sat on my bed, legs crossed under me, and waited. When I heard him say hello, it felt like, my heart had stopped. I was ecstatic, he had answered.

"Sora!" I lowered my voice," Sora, I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know."

"I know, what I said was stupid, and you were right, I'm everything you said I was. I _don't_ like Roxas, and I don't think I ever did. I was scared, because, really I-"

"Kairi, I don't want to talk to you anymore, I don't want to be friends."

I know, that then, I didn't say anything, I lowered the phone away from my ear, and stared at the headboard. I had screwed up. That was that. I lifted the phone back to my ear to hear him saying my name over and over, seeing if I was still on the line.

Then, I cried, and not like silent tear cry. I was _crying_. I'm sure if he was even trying to hear my blubbering apology he wouldn't have understood it. I'm not sure _how_ long cried and apologized, but I know that by the end of it, I had gotten through. He said he knew I was sorry, he forgave me, and I cried again.

After I had calmed down, he told me to get some sleep, and that he'd see me the next day. I told him good night, and, he said he loved me.

And unlike when Roxas had said it while he was acquainting himself with my neck line, I knew he meant it. And I think, then, I realized that what I had been denying, was actually the truth.


End file.
